New Bazooka New Problem
by JackFrost14
Summary: summary inside, sedikit AU, warning: OC, OOC, typo, KakaOC, please Read and Review


New Bazooka; New Problem

Chapter 1: First Meeting

o0o

Author: Ehehehe, helo, ketemu lagi dengan saya.. Otaku HoLic (Reader: *nglempar sampah* Author: Hi-Hiie!). Di fanfic ini, di dunia kHR! para MC-nya udah pada dewasa semua, terus punya anak deh! Yay! XD

o0o

Summary: Sedikit AU. "Tsuna-nii! Lihat! Giannini memberiku Bazooka yang baru!" teriak Lambo senang. "Ah! Lambo! Jangan berlari didalam rumah!" teriak Tsuna khawatir. "Tenang saja Tsuna-nii! Semuanya akan baik-baik sa-!" THUMP! Lambo terjatuh, Bazooka-nya melayang keudara, dan.. DUAR! Asap ungu keluar dari Bazooka-nya Lambo. Setelah asapnya menghilangkan, ada seseorang yang tertidur. Setelah ditunggu 5 menit, ayah dari orang itu panik. "Lambo! Bazooka-nya yang tadi mana? Itu belum dites!" kata Giannini. Ayahnya-pun semakin panik! "Herbivore... *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh* apa yang terjadi pada putriku! *mengeluarkan tonfa lalu menyerang Tsuna dan Lambo*" "MUGYAA!" "HIIE!"

Warning: OOC, Typo, everything is possible in this fic

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not own anything~

o0o

(KHR!)

Disebuah rumah yang megah, eh, salah, diralat dulu. Ehem, maksudnya adalah, disebuah mansion yang megah dikelilingi oleh kebun-kebun yang indah, keadaan yang te-

DUAR!

Eer, salah lagi, maksudnya bukan keadaannya yang tenang, tetapi sedang terjadi kekacuan di mension itu! Mari kita lihat didalam mansion itu.

"Hiie! Hibari-san! Tolong maafkan Lambo! Diakan tidak sengaja!" teriak Tsuna setelah babak belur, begitu juga dengan Lambo.

"Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang juga!" teriak Kyoya marah.

"Hibari, sebaiknya kau bawa putrimu kekamarnya." usul Reborn ditengah pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Kyoya. Kyoya menarik nafas panjang lalu melepaskannya. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Setelah agak tenang, Kyoya membawa putrinya kekamar.

"Tsuna, suruh semua Guardian-mu kumpul di ruang keluarga." perintah Reborn. Tsuna hanya mengangguk sebelum memanggil semua Guardian-nya. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Tsuna memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

"Begitu ya.." kata Takeshi pelan.

"Eer, Giannini, kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Fuyuki (anaknya Kyoya)?" tanya Tsuna setelah diobati.

"Hm... kalau menurutku sih, kemungkinan dia berada di dimensi lain." kata Giannini gak yakin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chrome pelan.

"Karena Bazooka-nya belum dicoba, tubuhnya masih disini, tetapi gak sadar-sadar juga, jadi, menurutku kalau Fuyuki-san berada di dimensi lain." jawab Giannini.

"Eh? Kalau Fuyuki-san berada di dimensi lain, tetapi kenapa tubuhnya masih ada disini?" tanya Hayato.

"Jiwanya." jawab Reborn mendadak.

"Eh?" tanya mereka semua, kecuali Giannini dan Kyoya.

"Yup, anda betul sekali, Reborn-san. Jiwanya-lah yang berada di dimensi lain." kata Giannini.

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah, kalau jiwa putriku tidak ada disini, melainkan berada didunia lain, begitu?" tanya Kyoya yang berusaha menahan marahnya.

"Kemungkinan seperti itu. Meskipun aku tidak begitu yakin juga.." jawab Giannini pelan.

"Giannini, panggil Shoichi untuk datang ke Itali secepat mungkin. Masalah ini harus cepat diselesaikan. Lalu, Lambo. Panggil ahli mesin dari Family-mu untuk datang kesini." perintah Tsuna dalam keadaan 'Boss Mode'.

"Hai!" jawab mereka berdua.

"Baiklah semuanya, pertemuan berikutnya akan kita lanjutkan." perintah Tsuna sebelum meng-off-kan 'Boss Mode'-nya. Yang lainnya langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Tsuna menghentikan Kyoya sebelum dia pergi.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata Tsuna sambil memberikan senyum kecil. Kyoya sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban lalu pergi.

o0o

(NARUTO)

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seseorang.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, sama sekali tidak luka. Tetapi.."

"Tetapi?"

"Dia mempunyai banyak bekas luka.."

"Begitu ya.. Terima kasih banyak."

"Urgh.."

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seseorang.

"Dimana...aku?"

"Kau sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Kohoha. Oh, namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage." kata Hokage sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh.. Hibari Fuyuki.."

"Hibari-san, apakah kau masih mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Hokage. Fuyuki hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di Forest of Death?" tanya Hokage.

"Aku..tidak tahu.." jawab Fuyuki pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hokage lagi.

"Hai. Saat itu aku sedang bersama Otousan-ku. Lalu, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap." jawab Fuyuki sambil menatap matanya Hokage.

'Matanya mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak berbohong.' batin Hokage.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hibari-san. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dahulu. Dan senang bertemu denganmu, Hibari-san." kata Hokage sambil tersenyum sebelum keluar. Fuyuki hanya mengangguk sebelum ia kembali tidur.

"Bagaimana, Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah malas. Namanya Hatake Kakashi, umurnya kurang lebih 26 tahun.

"Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa. Yang jelas, kau akan mengawasinya, Kakashi." jawab Hokage sambil menghela nafas.

"Hai."

o0o

Keesokan harinya

"Selamat pagi, Hibari-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya salah satu perawat yang sedang memeriksa Fuyuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja, um.."

"Ah, panggil aku saja Chika, Hibari-san." sela Chika, si perawat itu.

"Hai, Chika-san." kata Fuyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan." kata Chika sebelum pergi.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Masuk." kata Fuyuki begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hokage-sama memintaku untuk membawamu setelah kau makan dan mandi untuk ketempatnya." kata Kakashi malas.

"Oh..baiklah kalau begitu." balas Fuyuki yang juga ikutan malas. Lalu, Kakashi duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah kasurnya Fuyuki dan mengeluarkan buku favoritnya, Icha Icha Paradise! Tidak lama kemudian, Chika datang dengan membawa makanan, handuk dan baju ganti untuk Fuyuki (kebetulan di kamar pasien yang ditempati oleh Fuyuki ada kamar mandinya..). Disela Fuyuki makan makanannya, Kakashi tertawa kecil. Hal itu membuat Fuyuki sedikit kesal.

"Itu buku apa sih?" tanya Fuyuki begitu menelan makanannya. Kakashi memberikan wajah 'hah? gak salah nih?'.

"Oh, ini? Buku ini bagus dan sangat terkenal! Banyak yang memuja buku ini! Nih, coba kamu baca dulu! Kau pasti tertarik!" kata Kakashi sambil menyodorkan bukunya itu. Fuyuki menerimanya, lalu membacanya. Satu detik..dua detik..tiga detik.. Wajah Fuyuki langsung memerah.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Fuyuki malu. Lalu, Fuyuki melemparnya keluar jendela (yang kebetulan sudah dibuka oleh Chika sebelum pergi).

"TIDAK! JANGAN DILEMPAR!" teriak Kakashi sambil menangkap buku kesayangannya itu.

"PERVERT!" teriak Fuyuki sambil menunjuk jarinya kearah Kakashi. Sementara itu, Kakashi memeluk bukunya dengan erat.

'Ugh..gara-gara buku sialan itu, aku jadi kehilangan selera makanku deh..' batin Fuyuki kesal. Lalu, ia mengambil handuk dan bajunya dan jalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ia selesai mandi, Kakashi membawanya ke Hokage Tower.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Masuk." jawab Hokage dari dalam. Kakashi langsung membuka pintunya dan mengajak Fuyuki untuk masuk.

"Silahkan duduk." kata Hokage sambil tersenyum.

"Hibari-san, aku yakin pasti ini milikmu." kata Hokage sambil mengeluarkan 2 kotak kecil berwarna ungu, dengan lambang aneh dan memiliki tulisan 'VONGOLA', dan beberapa cincin berwarna ungu.

"Ah! Box dan cincinku!" teriak Fuyuki senang. "Arigato, Hokage-sama!" ucap Fuyuki sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Sama-sama, Hibari-san." balas Hokage sambil tertawa kecil. Fuyuki tersenyum senang sambil kembali duduk.

"Hibari-san, aku ingin memastikan kalau kau bukanlah mata-mata, maka dari itu aku meminta orang spesial untuk melakukannya." kata Hokage serius. Fuyuki langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya. Lalu, diam-diam, Fuyuki memasang cincinnya kejarinya.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Masuk." ucap Hokage. Masuklah seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 38 tahun dengan rambut pirang yang panjang.

"Yamanaka-san, aku ingin kau memastikan kalau Hibari-san bukanlah mata-mata." perintah Hokage. Sebelum Fuyuki melakukan apa-apa, Kakashi membuat Fuyuki tidak sadar dan tetidur dikursinya, lalu, Inoichi melakukan hand-seal dan memasuki alam pikirannya Fuyuki.

o0o

(FUYUKI'S MIND)

Begitu Inoichi membuka kedua matanya, ia berdiri disebuah lapangan besar, namanya Mind Field. Ditempat ini terdapat banyak pintu untuk menuju berbagai macam pikiran. Ia memasuki salah satu pintu itu. Begitu ia memasukinya, ia melihat seorang wanita muda berambut coklat pendek dan bermata biru, umurnya sekitar 23. Ia sedang memangku seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan juga bermata biru dan umurnya sekitar 3 tahun. Mereka berdua sedang duduk diayunan, sampai sekelompok orang bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam datang dan menculik mereka berdua. Mereka berdua dibawa kesebuah gedung kosong dan mengikat wanita muda itu dan anak perempuan itu.

"Hibari Akiko, aku ingin kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Family-nya suamimu, Hibari Kyoya." perintah seseorang yang tampaknya bos dari sekelompok orang itu.

"Okaasan! Lepaskan Okaasan-ku!" teriak Fuyuki sambil nangis.

"Diam!" teriak Bos itu sambil menendang Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki!" teriak Akiko cemas.

"Dengar wanita sialan! Kalau kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap putrimu, kau harus jawab semua pertanyaanku!" perintah Bos itu. Akiko mengigit bibirnya dan menahan tangisnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tch! Cepat cerita!" teriak Bos itu kesal. Akiko tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Bos itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak buahnya langsung mengeluarkan pisau, mengangkat kepalanya Fuyuki, dan menyayat lehernya Fuyuki secara horizontal. Mulut Fuyuki seperti berteriak kesakitan, tetapi tidak ada suaranya sama sekali.

"Fuyuki!" teriak Akiko menangis.

"Nah, kau sudah melihatnya, kan? Sekarang cepat cerita!" perintah Bos itu sambil menyeringai. Akiko menatap tajam Bos itu. Akiko tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Bos itu mengeluarkan pistol dan menembakkannya kekepala Akiko.

DOR!

"Bos? Kita apakan putrinya?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya itu.

"Kalian 'bermain' saja dengan dia, atau apa! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan anak itu. Tetapi, jangan lupa untuk membunuhnya. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Bos itu kesal. Anak buahnya pada tersenyum iblis.

'O..Okaasan?' batin Fuyuki.

"Khu khu..ayo kita 'bermain', anak kecil.." kata orang-orang itu sambil tertawa jahat.

'Mereka..mereka membunuh Okaasan-ku! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka! Kalau mereka masih hidup, akan banyak korban seperti Okaasan!' batin Fuyuki marah. Lalu, ia mengigit tali yang ada diikat. Setelah berhasil melepaskan tali itu dari tubuhnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah ibunya.

"Akiko! Fuyuki!" teriak seseorang khawatir. Orang itu berlari kearah Fuyuki dan memeluknya.

"Fuyuki sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu khawatir.

'Otousan?' batin Fuyuki tanpa ekspresi. Otousannya, Hibari Kyoya, menyadari ada yang salah terhadap putrinya itu. Ia melihat darah yang keluar dari lehernya. Lalu, ia melihat seseorang yang tergeletak dibelakang Fuyuki.

"A..Akiko?" kata Kyoya terbata-bata. Begitu ia menyadari kalau istrinya telah meninggal, ia menyobekkan beberapa bagian bajunya dan melilitkan kelehernya Fuyuki yang terluka.

"Fuyuki? Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kyoya khawatir. Fuyuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyoya tersenyum kecil.

"Fuyuki, kau tahu siapa yang membunuh Okaasan-mu?" tanya Kyoya lagi. Fuyuki mengangguk lalu menunjuk Bos yang sedang berusaha kabur. Kyoya menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Lalu, ia menatap kembali mata anaknya itu.

"Fuyuki, kau tunggu sebentar ya? Otousan mau 'berbicara' sebentar." kata Kyoya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kearah Bos itu.

"Ugh.. ka-kalian! Cepat bunuh mereka berdua!" perintah Bos itu panik. Semua anak buahnya segera menyerang Kyoya. Kyoya menghindar dan membunuh mereka. Lalu, ia mengambil pistol yang tergeletak dan terus berjalan kearah bosnya itu.

"Kita perlu 'bicara' sebentar. Dan aku ingin cepat selesai agar aku bisa membawa putriku kerumah sakit, kau mengerti?" tanya, atau lebih tepatnya perintah, Kyoya. Bos itu mengangguk ketakutan.

"Dari Family mana kau?" tanya Kyoya dingin.

"Di-Distruzione Fa-Famiglia.." jawab Bos itu ketakutan. Kyoya tersenyum dingin sebelum membunuh Bos itu.

DOR!

Setelah membunuhnya, ia berjalan kearah Fuyuki. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine ambulan yang datang. Dan banyak orang berpakaian putih datang dan segera membawa mereka semua kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Ugh.." erang Inoichi pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya. Begitu ia membuka kedua matanya lagi, ia sudah berada di Mind Field. Ia lalu memasuki pintu lainnya. Ia melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Ia melihat seorang pria sekitar berumur 24 tahun sambil melambaikan sesuatu dan berteriak seperti anak kecil.

"Tsuna-nii! Lihat! Giannini memberiku Bazooka yang baru!" teriak Lambo senang.

"Ah! Lambo! Jangan berlari didalam rumah!" teriak Tsuna khawatir.

"Tenang saja Tsuna-nii! Semuanya akan baik-baik sa-!"

THUMP!

Lambo terjatuh, Bazooka-nya melayang keudara, dan..

DUAR!

Asap ungu keluar dari Bazooka-nya Lambo. Setelah asapnya menghilangkan, ada seseorang yang tertidur. Setelah ditunggu 5 menit, ayah dari orang itu panik.

"Lambo! Bazooka-nya yang tadi mana? Itu belum dites!" kata Giannini. Ayahnya-pun semakin panik!

"Herbivore... apa yang terjadi pada putriku!" teriak Kyoya marah dan menyerang Lambo dan Tsuna.

"MUGYAA!"

"HIIE!"

Inoichi sweat-drop sebelum ia kembali kedunia nyata.

o0o

(HOKAGE'S TOWER)

"Bagaimana, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Hokage penasaran.

"Dia bukan mata-mata, Hokage-sama." jawab Inoichi.

"Oh, lalu? Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Hokage lagi.

"Menurutku, ia tidak berasal dari dunia ini, Hokage-sama." jawab Inoichi.

"Lanjutkan." perintah Hokage.

"Sepertinya ia terkena sesuatu dan terkirim kedunia ini, Hokage-sama." kata Inoichi. Hokage berpikir sebentar.

"Yamanaka-san, kau tahu penyebab darimana bekas-bekas luka yang ada ditubuhnya itu?" tanya Hokage.

"Saya hanya mengetahui bekas luka yang ada dilehernya, Hokage-sama. Bekas luka itu ia dapatkan saat ia sekitar berumur 3 tahun. Saat itu, ia dan Okaasan-nya diculik oleh sekelompok orang. Bos dari orang itu menginginkan suatu informasi dari Otousan-nya, tetapi Okasaan-nya sama sekali tidak memberitahu. Bos itu mengancam untuk menyakiti anaknya. Bos itu semakin kesal karena Okaasan-nya sama sekali tidak memberitahu, lalu ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyayat leher anaknya. Kemungkinan anaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara sementara waktu." jawab Inoichi.

"Begitu ya.. baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi, Yamanaka-san. Terima kasih banyak." ucap Hokage. Inoichi hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi.

'Tidak heran ia memakai choker untuk menutupi bekas luka dilehernya itu.. Tetapi.., kenapa choker-nya choker seperti bel untuk kucing?' batin Hokage dan Kakashi secara bersamaan. Tidak lama setelah Inoichi pergi, Fuyuki bangun.

"Ugh.." erang Fuyuki pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. Fuyuki melihat Hokage sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Fuyuki kembali waspada dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sekarang aku yakin kau bukanlah mata-mata, Hibari-san. Saya minta maaf sudah berkelakuan kasar terhadapmu. Oh, aku yakin kau pasti ingin membeli beberapa baju. Ini, gunakanlah uang ini. Dan untuk sementara waktu, kau akan tinggal bersama Kakashi-san. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Kakashi." kata Hokage sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hokage-sama." kata Kakashi sambil membuat eye-smile diwajahnya itu. Lalu, Kakashi berdiri, dan mengajak Fuyuki keluar untuk membeli beberapa baju.

o0o

Keesokan harinya

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hibari-san." sapa Kakashi sambil memberikan eye-smile pada Fuyuki. Fuyuki hanya mengangguk.

'Hm..aku masih bingung..gimana caranya mereka tahu kalau aku ini bukan mata-mata ya?' batin Fuyuki.

"Kita akan sarapan diluar." ajak Kakashi. Fuyuki hanya mengangguk lagi. Kenapa mereka makan diluar? Itu karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu cara memasak.

Setelah sampai di restoran 24 jam (wah, kayak nasi padang donk..), dan sarapan disana, Kakashi mengajak Fuyuki untuk menemui murid-muridnya. Begitu mereka berdua sampai, ketiga wajah muridnya itu terkejut.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei sama sekali tidak terlambat!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Hm? Memangnya salah ya kalau aku datang tepat waktu?" tanya Kakashi. Mereka bertiga menggelegkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Dia siapa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

'Tch! Kalau dia berani menyentuh Sasuke-kun, tidak ada ampun baginya!' batin Sakura.

'Uwaah, dia manis sekali.. bahkan lebih manis dari Sakura!' batin Naruto.

'Hn. Hanya orang bodoh lainnya.' batin Sasuke.

"Oh, dia? Dia Hibari Fuyuki. Hibari-san, yang berambut pink itu Haruno Sakura, yang berambut pirang itu Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang berambut hitam itu Uchiha Sasuke." kata Kakashi. Fuyuki hanya mengangguk.

"Hibari Fuyuki." kata Fuyuki sambil membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu." sapa Sakura sambil senyum dipaksakan.

"Oh iya, Kakashi-sensei! Hari ini kita ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini kita akan latihan. Baiklah semuanya, segera ke Lapangan 7." kata Kakashi sambil memberikan eye-smile. Begitu sampai di Lapangan 7, Kakashi segera memerintahkan mereka untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 kali, lalu push-up dan sit-up sebanyak 100 kali.

"Um..aku boleh ikutan tidak?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Boleh, tetapi kalau kau tidak kuat, kau boleh berhenti." jawab Kakashi. Fuyuki hanya mengangguk sebelum menyusul yang lainnya. Setelah selesai, mereka istirahat sebentar.

'Hm..dia berhasil mengikuti semuanya dengan sukses. Meskipun dia berkeringat tetapi tidak sebegitu banyaknya jika dibandingkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura.' batin Kakashi sambil mengamati Fuyuki.

"Baiklah semuanya, waktunya istirahat sudah selesai. Sasuke dan Sakura aku ingin kalian melawan Naruto selama 15 menit, lalu Sasuke dan Naruto melawan Sakura selama 15 menit, dan terakhir Naruto dan Sakura melawan Sasuke selama 15 menit. Dan ingat, hanya Taijutsu." kata Kakashi senang, sedangkan lainnya hanya mengerang. Fuyuki segera bangun dan berjalan kearah Kakashi.

"Eh, Hibari-san, kau pernah dilatih, ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengamati ketiga muridnya. Fuyuki menatap Kakashi sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku dilatih oleh Otousan-ku sendiri." jawab Fuyuki sambil mengingat latihannya bersama ayahnya itu.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita melawan satu sama lain?" tanya Kakashi.

"Um..boleh, boleh tidak aku pake senjata?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Hm? Senjata macam apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tonfa." jawab Fuyuki simpel.

"Oh, boleh." Begitu mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi, Fuyuki mengeluarkan Flame-nya melalui cincin C-Rank yang ia pakai. Kakashi semakin penasaran yang dilakukan oleh Fuyuki. Fuyuki mengeluarkan salah satu Box-nya dan memasukkan cincin itu lewat lubang yang ada di Box itu.

"Box open!" kata Fuyuki senang dan keluarlah sepasang tonfa dari dalam Box itu.

'Wow, dia hanya perlu mengeluarkan semacam api dicincinnya itu dan memasukkan kedalam kotak kecil dan keluar sepasang tonfa?' batin Kakashi kagum.

"Baiklah, Hatake-san, aku siap." kata Fuyuki sambil berdiri lumayan jauh dari Kakashi. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berdua melawan satu sama lain. Ketiga muridnya segera sadar kalau sensei mereka melawan cewek itu. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melihat dengan antusias pertarungan antara mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah selesai.

"Haah, capek!" erang Fuyuki kecapekan. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya ber-eye-smile ria.

'Ugh! Cewek sialan itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya Sasuke-kun! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!' batin Sakura kesal.

'Wow, dia tidak hanya manis, tetapi juga kuat!' batin Naruto kagum.

'Apa! Bagaimana orang ini bisa sebegitu kuatnya! Orang ini tidak boleh diremehkan!' batin Sasuke kesal.

'Hm.. kemampuannya antara mid Chunin dan high Chunin.' batin Kakashi.

'Capek..orang ini hampir sama hebatnya dengan Otousan!' batin Fuyuki sambil mengelap keringatnya. Fuyuki segera berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" kata Fuyuki senang.

"Tidak masalah, Hibari-san. Tadi katamu, kamu diajari oleh Otousan-mu ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yup." jawab Fuyuki senang.

"Oh, bisa tidak kau ceritakan sedikit tentang keluargamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu!" jawab Fuyuki sambil senyum.

"Oh, kalian bertiga sudah selesai? Baiklah semuanya, temui aku besok jam 7 di tempat biasa. Ja!" kata Kakashi sebelum pergi bersama Fuyuki. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka mampir disebuah restoran. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Aku dengar, kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini, ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya iya." jawab Fuyuki.

"Oh, lalu kau tidak berusaha mencari cara untuk kembali?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Entahlah. Lagian, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah hanya menunggu. Menunggu Family-ku untuk datang menjemputku kembali." jawab Fuyuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti apa Family-mu itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Hm.. gimana ya.. bosnya Otousan-ku itu orangnya baik, kalau dari penampilannya, dia sering disangka perempuan dan sangat lemah. Tetapi sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki dan sangat kuat. Diduniaku, setiap Family setidaknya memiliki 7 guardian. Yaitu, Guardian of Sky Ring, Guardian of Cloud Ring, Guardian of Mist Ring, Guardian of Rain Ring, Guardian of Storm Ring, Guardian of Sun Ring, dan yang terakhir adalah, Guardian of Thunder Ring. Guardian of Sky Ring itu adalah pemimpin Family, sedangkan yang lainnya adalah 6 orang kepercayaannya itu." jawab Fuyuki panjang lebar.

"Um..lalu.. Family kami tidak terlalu besar, dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.." kata Fuyuki.

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi, Fuyuki hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah Otousan-mu salah satu dari guardian itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yup. Dia Guardian of Cloud Ring.." jawab Fuyuki.

"..dan guardian yang terkuat diantara 6 orang kepercayaannya Bos.." lanjut Fuyuki pelan dengan harap Kakashi tidak mendengarnya. Sayang sekali, Kakashi mendengarnya.

"Hm..kalau menurutku sih, Family-mu itu lumayan terkenal.." kata Kakashi. Fuyuki kaget.

"Eer..darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" tanya Fuyuki gugup. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya menurutku saja." jawab Kakashi.

"Oh, Hibari-san?" panggil Kakashi.

"Ya?" jawab Fuyuki sambil menatap matanya Kakashi.

"Ok Ok, geez!" kata Fuyuki kesal setelah menatap matanya Kakashi selama beberapa menit. Kakashi hanya ber-eye-smile ria.

"Family kami termasuk terbesar di Italy, salah satu negri yang ada diduni kami. Dan termasuk tiga besar didunia. Yang artinya, Family kami menguasai setidaknya kurang lebih sepertiga dunia, termasuk politik, ekonomi, pendidikan, dan sebagainya dari bayangan. Dan tidak hanya itu, Family kami juga tertua di Italy, dan mendapatkan julukan; '_capo di tutti capi' _yang artinya; 'Bos dari segala Bos'. Puas?" jelas Fuyuki kesal. Kakashi hanya bisa menganga begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Fuyuki. Hey, siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dihadapanmu adalah seorang putri yang ayahnya merupakan salah satu dari 6 orang kepercayaan di Family, dan Family-nya itu setidaknya menguasai kurang lebih sepertiga dunia, kan?

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu, ini pesanan kalian." kata pelayan tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan pesanan mereka. Lalu mereka berdua makan makanan mereka dan segera pulang, dan tentu saja makanan mereka sudah mereka bayar.

o0o

TBC

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading! *bungkul dalam2* Tolong beritahu saya seperti apa pendapat anda tentang fic ini, apakah jelek, tidak perlu dilanjutkan, dsb. Tolong REVIEW, CRITISM, OR ANYTHING EVENT FLAME please? Thank you so much.

Author;

Otaku HoLic


End file.
